Janga
Janga, a villain mentioned during Guntz's ending in Klonoa Beach Volleyball, makes his first official appearance in Klonoa Heroes and reprises his role as a major villain in Namco x Capcom. <_rte_data img = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22image% 22% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5B% 3A10_07.gif 5BImage%%%% 7Cthumb 7CJanga 20of% % 20Poison 20Claws% 5D% 5D% 22% 2C% 22title% 22% 3A% 2210_07.gif% 22% 2C% 22params% 22% 3A% 7B% 22thumbnail% 22% 2C% 3Atrue% 22caption% 22%% 3A% 22Janga 20of% 20Poison% 20Claws% 22% 2C% 22title% 22% 3A% 22Janga% 20of%% 20Poison 20Claws% 22% 2C% 22captionParsed% 22% 3A% 22Janga% 20of%% 20Poison 20Claws% 22% 7D% 7D "_rte_instance = "" alt-14460738234c212cb09260a 12.005 = "" src = "" width = http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090113212451/klonoa/images/9/95/10_07.gif "150" height = "156" border = "0" class = "thumb withCaption immagine" type = "image" /> Janga , un furfante menzionata durante termina in ''A foul-mouthed, maniacal purple cat who refers to himself as "Poison Claws Janga" and seeks to harvest nightmares and use them for his own sinister purpose. Un fallo a bocca, gatto maniacale viola che si riferisce a se stesso come "Poison Janga Claws" e cerca di raccogliere gli incubi e li usa per il suo scopo sinistro.!>' He has employed Joka to do his dirty work, and works with Garlen to see that his plans come to fruition. Ha impiegato Joka a fare il suo sporco lavoro, e lavora con Garlen di vedere che i suoi programmi di sviluppo. Guntz has taken it upon himself to get revenge on Janga for what he did to his father many years ago. Guntz ha preso su di sé di vendicarsi Janga per quello che ha fatto a suo padre molti anni fa. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in Namco x Capcom. ''' > ''Biography Personality 'Janga is foul-mouthed, aggressive, and crazy. Egli è doppiato da [Nobuyuki_Hiyama | Nobuyuki Hiyama in Biografia ''' ''personalità '' Janga è sboccato, aggressivo, e folle. But he is highly intelligent as he kidnaps Lolo so Klonoa's ring won't work. '' Weapons and Abilities ' '''So far Janga's only weapon appears to be his claws hence the nickname "Poison Claws Janga."' ''armi e abilità '' ''Finora soltanto l'arma appare Janga per essere suoi artigli da qui il "soprannome Poison Janga Claws". He also has the ability to create copies of himself. Egli ha anche la capacità di creare copie di se stesso. When he does this he does one of two attacks; he can do a scissor attack that has two chances of hitting, and the other is when he splits into four and releases a boomerang-like attack. Quando lo fa lo fa uno dei due attacchi; che può fare un attacco a forbice che ha due possibilità di colpire, e l'altro è quando si divide in quattro e rilascia un attacco di boomerang-like. When he does the second kind of splitting attack there is a long pause so you can attack Janga. '' ''References '' '' '' '' '' '' Quando fa il secondo tipo di attacco scissione c'è una lunga pausa in modo da poter attaccare Janga. ' Riferimenti '' <_rte_data img = " %%% 7B 22type 22% 3A% 22ext% 22%%% 2C 22wikitext 22% 3A%% 22% 5C 3Creferences% 2F% 3E% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" "_rte_placeholder 12.005-14460738234c212cb09260a =" 1 "class =" segnaposto segnaposto-ext "src =" tipo http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb21710/common/skins/common/blank.gif "=" ext "/> <_rte_fromparser p =" true " _rte_empty_lines_before = "1"> _rte_data > /> > />!> > />/> Category:Bosses Category:Villains